Azrael
by ayame bunny
Summary: alright peeps new story! i really hope you like it! right now this is what i'm doing to get rid of the extra time on my hands! and i am working on the sequel to just another love story1full summary inside! Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha!
1. The beggining

Azrael 

Summary: A girl who was brought up never knowing the true meaning of love. Abandoned by her father at birth little Shinobu never knew what it was like to have a family. When nobody took her in the gods sent her to Haku, The Father of Time. With an extremely dangerous job in mind Haku put her to work as The Azrael (the Angel of death). What happens to Shin when a little girl convinces her that the after life is the best part of dying and living?

A/N: Alright you guys I've been itching to write another story and yes this is somehow related to Inuyasha. Shinobu is Rin and Sesshomaru's daughter. So that's how I got the whole abandoning thing. Now, I am going to write the story on how Shin came to be, so tune in for that too. If people review maybe I'll update every week! Oh yeah isn't it kind of cool that she turns demon on one night on the month and not human! So enty wayz on with the story!

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha! Gosh!

"Why? Why me?" the young girl asked herself as she huddled in the dark corner of the room.

She clutched her arms around her knees as pain pierced through her body.

Her ears soon became pointed as her demon blood flowed through her.

Her nails turned to claws and she quickly let go of her knees as her claws dug in.

Little fangs grew out were normal canine teeth should have been, and peeked out over her bottom lip.

She released her knees as the sharp pain gave away.

"Why must I do this?" She asked aloud.

A tall man walked into the dark room.

He had long silver hair and appeared to be demon. Actually nobody knew what he was.

If he was demon, human or even in between.

The only thing that people, well actually demons, knew was that he was the first being in this world and probably would be the last.

He was formally known as the Father of Time, A.K.A. Haku.

"Shinobu, you were born to do this job, do not deny it," Haku said answering her question.

"Don't call me that!" she hollered at him.

She hated her name it was so stupid.

She would rather be called Shin.

"You cannot deny your name nor your destiny," Haku said calmly.

Shin quietly huffed in her corner.

Why did he have to be so wise and "all knowing".

Well he had, lived since the beginning of time, so he had to be wise.

But he only acted like this when she was demon, on this one day of the month.

"Here is your list," he said tossing a scroll of paper to her.

"It's quite long today so I suggest you get started," he said leaving out the room.

She looked down at the list, he was right it was really long.

She got up out of her corner and walked over to her grim little closet.

She opened the door and pushed the other clothes aside to reach in the back.

Her hand automatically grabbed the dark black robe she was looking for.

She pulled it over her head and watched as her skin got paler with the dark power of the robe.

Shin snapped her fingers and a tall black scythe appeared in her hand, the long silver blade shining in the dim moonlight.

"Well, here I go," She said snapping her fingers and poofing to the person's house on the top of her list.

A few seconds Later

As she materialized she noticed she wasn't in the presence of a bad soul. Normally the people she killed were either in anger or in grieving.

This soul was neither, it was in peace.

Shinobu approached the bed and saw where the person's mother wept over the body.

As Shinobu got closer she realized it was a girl, and not much younger than she was.

The girl's soul then started to talk to her.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked Shin.

"Yes," Shin solemnly replied. She didn't want to kill this girl.

She was young and had her whole life to live.

"Don't feel guilty," the spirit said as if reading Shin's mind.

"I want to die, you don't know how much suffering I've been through."

Wait she wanted to die. "But," Shin protested trying to change the girls mind.

"Please free my soul!" the girls spirit said pleading with Shin.

With out another second to spare Shinobu sliced through the chain that bound every living individual to this world.

As soon as the chain was split the girl's spirit floated up in to the heavens.

"Thank you," were her last remarks.………………………………...

Back at Haku's Place

Why was that girl so happy? She had just died.

Then Shin remembered the girl's last words.

"I want to die, you don't know how much suffering I've been through." the words echoed through her mind.

"Free my soul!" After remembering these words Shin broke down into tears.

Why did she have to be the Azrael (The Angel of Death)

If the after life was so great how come she couldn't get there?

Why did she have to be immortal, Haku had told her himself, she would never die.

She cried even harder at this thought. But then an idea popped in her head.

Haku had once said that everyone was bound to this world by their own earthly chain.

No one could pass on unless their chain was cut by her.

If this was true, she wasn't immortal, she could cut her own chain!

She picked up her scythe and raised it in the air as she normally did before she killed someone.

A red chain appeared around her ankle, and just as she was about to cut it Haku burst through the door.

"Shin Don't do it!" he cried out to her. But it was already too late she had cut it………………………………...

A searing pain ran through her body as she was pulled into the darkness…………………

End of Chapter

A/N: soooooooo how did you like it? huh if you did like it then review! if you didn't ... still review!  
moooooo hahahahahahahahahaha!

Lots of luv Ayame Bunny!

P.S. i really liked it!


	2. Haru

** Chapter 2: Haru**

I came into conciousness and was surrounded by a bright light.

My eyes fluttered open and Isat up to look at my surroundings.

I was on a bed, like the ones in those clinics.

Now that I thought about it, it looked like I was on a surgical table, there was even a big light shining down on me.

"Glad to see you awake there young one," a voice said.

I jumped up and whipped around, nearly falling off the table.

There was an young man in the corner putting bottles into a cabinet.

"Wh-Who are you," I asked frightened.

"I,he said pointing to himself,"am Haru the doctor."

"And what might be your name young one?" he asked putting more medical supplies into the cabinet.

"I am Shinobu, but you can call me Shin," I said answering his question.

"Well I am very glad your awake Shin," Haru said finally completing his task.

He turned around and walked over towards me.

"Say ahhh," he said pulling a popsicle stick out of nowhere.

"Wait a minute, your a doctor? Cuz if you are then you're awfully young. And why do you keep calling ME young one? Seems to me that your not that much older than I am." I said matter-of-factly.

"To answer your questions, yes, I am young, and I was just messin' around, you know playin with your mind..." he said moving his fingers around.

"Well I don't like to be played around with, especially not from someone like you. I got enough of that from Haku," I said huffing.

"Did you say Haku?" he asked turning his attention back to me.

"Yeah, you know the 'father of time'," I said making bunny ears with my fingers.

"How do you know him?" Haru asked suspiociously.

"Well maybe it's the fact that I lived with him ALL MY LIFE!" I shouted for no apparent reason.

"So the legends are true, someone has been living with him all these years! But he had denied it for so long, you must be the Azrael!" he said emphasizing the last word.

"You say that like you didn't know I was the Azrael when you found me," I said.

"I didn't find you, you just appeared here," Haru said looking confused.

"What? Well couldn't you tell by the robe and scythe," I said trying to make sense.

"What are you talking about,"Haru said.

"My robe and SCYTHE!," I said looking down but I didn't have on my robe! I was wearing a white kimono with sakura flowers on it. And my scythe was knowhere to be found!

Five minutes later...

I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

I tore apart the whole office looking for my scythe and it was then that I remembered that I only had to snap my fingers.

And that's exactly what I did, my scythe magically appeared at my side.

"Whoa! how did you do that?" Haru asked surprised.

"Well like you said, I am the Angel of Death, you know the job does come with powers," I said getting of the table.

"Hey what's that on it?" Haru asked drawing my attention back to the scythe. I looked at the blade and noticed a piece of paper sticking to it. I read it aloud,

"So your figuring out how to use your powers? Well don't try snapping to get your robe back, because the only possible way to get it back is through me. If you don't come to me i'll find you ,and trust me I will find you.

yours truly, Haku you can find me at the Death Arena.

End of Chapter

**A/N: wow that was a very quick chapter, don'tcha think. well any way review and i'll try harder. ) ;)**

**P.S. sorry if there are some type-o's this came straight from notepad...**


	3. The Death Arena

Chapter Three...The Death Arena

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and I am not associated with the Manga or Anime series, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi (unfortunately). But there is hope because I do own the original characters in the first few chapters; Shinobu, Haku, and Haru:)**

What? I couldn't get my robe back unless I confronted Haku...

This meant that I had to go to this so called "Death Arena".

"So where's the Death Arena?" I asked Haru.

"The Death Arena?" Haru asked, "Why, it's right down the road," He finished.

"But I don't think you wanna go there. Only demons are allowed in, and powerful ones at that."

"Well," I said, ⌠Who could be a more powerful demon than me? I mean I▓m the freakin' Azrael,"

"They'll definitely let me in..."

Ten minutes later outside the Death Arena doors

"What do you mean I can't get in?!" I Screamed.

The guard at the counter wouldn't let me in the doors to the Death Arena.

"You▓re too small," He said holding up a long yard stick.

"Well the last time I checked, there wasn't a height requirement to get in here!"

The guard just shook his head at me.

"You're not going to get in," he said.

I growled lowly and turned around to Haru.

He was standing behind me, just watching the scene play out.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

"I don't get involved with other people's affairs," he replied.

I was hot, and ready to fight i was going to get in there.

If it was the last thing i did.

I watched as one by one demons entered the arena.

Some were big, some had armor, others had tons of teeth, but they all had what looked to be badges.

My mouth dropped when a goblin like creature entered.

He wasn't even taller than my knee, and he had to jump to show the guard his badge.

I growled again, this time directed at my own frustration. I had to think of a plan!...

Just then another demon walked up, but he looked like a regular person.

The only thing was, his teeth were sharp...

And by the looks of it he could probably cut anything with them.

I looked over at Haru.

The guard hadn't seen him earlier.

So that meant he could be anybody...

"Come on Haru," I said pulling him away from the doors.

"I have an idea"...

**A/N: Omg! sorry guys it took me so long to update... It's another short chappy, but oh well. And for all of you guys who are reading this, it's kind of an OC story. But it does have Inuyasha characters in it... They'll be coming later on in the story. You see Shin is Sesshomaru and Rin's daughter...but Sesshy rejected her so...If you want to know the rest just go back to the first chapter and read the summary...**

**Well Lot's of Luv!  
aYAME bUNNY!!!!**


End file.
